Red Storm Wikia:Guidebook/Image Guidelines
Image usage Images are used on this wikia to depict what often is hard to describe in words. To this extent, all images on this site are being used for illustration purposes only. If images are used for anything more, they can be considered going against copyright laws. To keep the wikia healthy, avoid questions of "misuse" of the wikia and to generally avoid sensitive image arguments we have certain guidelines and rules that should be note. Unacceptable images can be considered vandalism just as text can be considered if it is spam, offensive or flame. Unsuitable or unused images can be deleted at any point without warning by an admin or a member of the wikia staff. Acceptable and Unacceptable Images? Acceptable *Single cell or single pages from the manhwa *Fanart showing a single symbol (such as a tribe flag) used with permission of the original maker, used where the manhwa could not provide a decent enough image. *File extensions: .gif or .png, this is standard requirement for the wiki system and many file extension types (such as .BMP) are not uploadable. Unacceptable *Fanart art of any form - from fan colour images to full character depictions, though there is one exception (see "Acceptable"). *Images unrelated to this wiki, or with no involvement with the making of Red Storm at all. *Doctored images of any form, including but not limited to photoshopped images, images with text or drawings added, images with altered brightness/colors, etc. *JPG, jpg, or jpeg image formats. *Images showing multiple pages from the manhwa. *Collages of multiple images from any source. *Watermarked images, these are claimed by an owner as their property and they may be offended if the image was taken without permission. *Images uploaded solely for user page usage. if you want to use an image for this reason, you can upload it to sites from which it can be imported on wikia. The most common ones are photobucket.com and imageshack.com. *Videos of any kind are not allowed. *Pornography, nudity and any other kind of image that shows explicit scenes, even if it's from an official source, according to Wikia's Terms of Use. Uploading Images Format Advice The PNG format is strongly preferred over other formats here. JPGs or JPEGs are not allowed in any form here. Updates to Wikia servers have caused .jpgs to become pixelated when viewed as thumbnails in articles, even when the full size image is high quality. PNGs will not compress or become pixelated when viewed at any size, and are always of higher quality. Image Informations When you upload an image on this wikia, please provide the necessary information on the file's page by creating different section, such as: *'Description:' this is an optional field where users provide information on the image and its meaning or purpose. *'Source:' this information is important and helpful, so specify where the file comes from, for example which Season/Chapter if the image is a manhwa picture. :*For unreleased content, such as an upcoming movie or video game, listing the source as the movie or video game is unacceptable. The proper source is the website where the image came from. :*Promotional material should also not have the source listed as the content it is promoting, and should have the source as the magazine/place it appeared from. *'Licensing:' please provide the right license for each image, we'll see in the next section which are the licenses more suited. *'Categorization:' after you upload a file add the categories by the button at the bottom, creating a section isn't necessary. If you don't know which category is right for the image, try to look other similar images. See the next section and this page which contains each image category. NOTE: Due to users uploading images without adding any of these information, a rule will be added regarding this matter: any images missing this information for over one hour after being uploaded will be deleted, unless rectified before the admin catches the image and deleting it. Licensing For more information about how to use a template, visit the template page. This page contains every copyright template. Please add the license in its own section, "Licensing". You can also provide more than one license for a file, if necessary. Every image on this wiki is categorized under its license. Free Licenses The image under a free license can be freely used and have a few or none use conditions. Warning! Simply because you can freely download an image from the net doesn't mean the image has a free license, so be sure before tag an image under a free license! Usually user-created images (like fan arts) have a free license, but they're quite a few on this site because fan art is not allowed. Some examples are the flag pictures (not the ones taken from the manhwa, because they're copyrighted) or the system images used for the site. * If you are sure the image has a free license but you don't know which one, then use the template . *If the image has a GNU free license then use the template . The license GFDL will be selected by default, but you can choose the LGPL or the GPL license by the parameter "ver", for example . * If the image has a free Creative Commons license, then use the template . To change the version and/or the attribution details by the parameters "v" and "At". To remove the condition "BY" or "SA" use the parameter "NOBY=1" and "NOSA=1" respectively (the value of those parameters is indifferent as long it's not null). For more informations see the template's page. *If you created the image yourself then you can use the template which automatically select the Public Domain license or if you want to change the license to a CC-BY-SA you can do it by choosing the version you want by the parameter "ver". See the template's page for more details. ''Note: if you simply edited a manhwa picture then you don't have the rights to use this license, use a template from the next section "Not Free Licenses". * If the image is under the Free Art License (FAL or Art Libre) then use the template . * If the image was released in the ''public domain or its copyright has expired, than use the template . Not Free Licenses Almost every image on this wikia is copyrighted and used under fair use. This being a Red Storm fandom Wiki the majority of image copyrights are held by Noh Kyungchan and Ahm Hyun, Kakao Corp and Spottoon , even if you edit the image, unless you create it ex novo, you don't become the copyright holder, as such include the license in the file's page, for examples: * If the image comes from the manhwa, a cover or other merchandises then add the template in the "Licensing" section. * If the image is a registered logo, such as a company name or a product name, then add the template . * If the image is copyrighted, but the copyrights holder allowed its use, for example by his trademark policy or by his explicit consensus, then use the template . You can specify the name of the author by the parameter "author". * The not free Creative Commons licenses are, regardless the versions, those with the NC (Non commercial) and ND (No Derivate Works) conditions. To add these conditions use the template with the "ND" and/or "NC" parameter (the value of those parameters is indifferent as long it's not null). For more informations see the template's page. Others If you don't know the copyright status of an image then use the template , while if you don't know the source add to the "Source" section. For the images from Wikipedia or another Wikia, you can use the template and you can also provide the site link by parameter, but remember that you also have to provide the license of the file, so look for the image's copyright status in the original information page. You can also tag a file with if it has a poor quality, or with if it is the subject of an edit war. To request the deletion of a file add to its page. If you upload a low quality RAW image, please add the template. Uploading New Versions Frequently, as better images appear in the series, new versions of the images are uploaded. All licensing should reflect the currently used version of the image, and the source should be listed for all versions of the image. If a source is not provided for the most recent version of an older image, the template should be added to the sourcing section. Samples These are some examples of how the file's informations should be given: File:Grace Manhwa Post Timeskip Infobox.png, File:Info-icon.svg, File:Public domain.svg. General Editing Advice Generally, while images enhance the usefulness of a page, they likewise can lower its quality. The following are examples of past editor mistakes, made by both experienced and inexperienced editors alike. Image Overload Overloading a single area of text with multiple images can lead to layering issues. The most common form of layering problem is the rendering of a mass white space due to conflicts with either other images already on the page or page templates. You can Preview all edits using the "Preview" option next to the button "Save page". Please use this to check you have no caused a layering problem. Images that cause layering problems will be removed from the page when spotted, although they may not be completely destroyed as experienced editors may find other uses for them on the page or another page. If you wish to fit many images in one space, the template Gallery can be used, such as follows: Alternatively, if there is no call to use a gallery table, another code to use to avoid page layout problems is the code . This will leave a gap after the code, any previous coding will not affect the page, and any further coding will not conflict with the previous text and images before the code. Please note, if used with too many images close together however, even this code can leave a image not aligned with the text it is intending to support, as the following example will demonstrate. Image Replacement Any image on a page can be replaced by uploading a new image with the same name. Editors do not need permission or explanation to replace an image on a place. However, take note what you consider a better image may not be considered a better image by other editors. Please also take note that replacing an image from the manhwa with its counterpart is acceptable, however you should not replace a manhwa image with another manhwa image of lower quality. If a protected image is in need of replacement, please ask for the community's approval on the image's talk page. Image Wars This is when editors are constantly changing images on a page from one version to another for a variety of reasons. In the event of constant reverting between two revisions of the same image, the most useful or related image to its intended use will be chosen, or in the event of neither image being of satisfaction, both images may be rejected for another image. If you feel the the other editors are making a bad choice, there is a choice to argue the point of the image, backing it up with support from the guidelines listed on this page. If the issue gets out of hand, one of the administrators will protect the page. Too many image works cause by the same user might result to a block from this wiki. Unused Images All images are intended for use on the wikia and unused images can be found via the page. Please note that an image may ALREADY exist on the wikia and one can check using this page the image isn't already uploaded by this wikia. If you upload an image, but do not add it to a page, or it was deemed unsuitable/unneeded by another editor and removed, then that image can be deleted without question. Images take up memory and space and unused images serve the wikia in no way. If you do not wish your image to end up deleted, make sure you put it on a page straight away. If a editor removes it, check the history of the page to check why is was removed, failing that, ask the editor to explain. If no explanation is provided you can revert, however please remember it is more important to avoid a edit war then it is to get a suitable picture. Duplicate Images Like with unused images, duplicate images are also at risk to be deleted at any point, like with unused images, without question. If the image already exists, there is no need for a copy, it simply takes up space. Check the page and related pages to make sure the image doesn't already exist. Also note images can be used on several pages, not just one. Also, likewise check the Unused files page to see if the image exists there. When a duplicate image is found, the Duplicate Template can be added with the original file as an argument. To avoid duplicating images, it is worth to make a quick research first, by: * Looking in the Wiki Pages related to the image object * Making a research in the page with File option checked * Looking in the Images Category and its subcategories * When a new chapter or episode comes out, check in the page if the image has not been already upload by another user. A lot of duplicate images occurs a these moments. * Searching for them at the page by entering the filename without the "File:" prefix, or have a look at Red Storm Wiki:Duplicate Images. Remember that it is better to upload a new version of the file than replacing a link with a new one since it creates unused files. After all this verifications one can safely upload the image (remember to add eventual Images Category since it can help the users research). Categorization It can be useful to add a category to an image as it can help to find it more easily. However, only categories belonging to the Images categories shall be added. Only images used in articles shall be categorized, image from user's pages or talk pages (or even worse unused images) shall not be categorized. That also means that if an image is removed from an article for whatever reason, its eventual categories shall be deleted. Note that pages which have a prefix such as Template or File are classified by default at the letter of the prefix (T for Template and F for files). If the category contains a table of content it is useful to redirect the category name by using the pipe character (|). For example to categorize yulianslash.png one can add yulianslash so that the file appear at the letter Y. If the file has been properly named (Cf previous chapter) one can use the template variable PAGENAME . When you edit an article, you can see if the category has been redirected by clicking on the Code view link in the category section. Toggling The toggling feature allows images to be images to change between one image or another. Profile and Identification Image Advice Aside from standard images uploaded to support text, images can also serve the page in two other ways. The first is by the profile image and the second is via a thumbnail used in identification templates. Profile Images On every character page, there may be a infobox section on the page acting as a "quick reference" for viewers. The images in the infoboxes should show at least the two following things: #A character's face and features must be clearly seen in an image #An image of a full body pose is preferable. The only exception is when no full image exists in the first place. #The character's full body pose in the image must not distort the character's features regardless of quality. #The post-timeskip image will be used if it is available. #If there are any specific physical changes, the toggling feature is to be added to show them. If a new image covers more of these points then the previous image, then it is fine to upload and used as a replacement image. Quality Check As previously mentioned, quality can be a reason for one image being used over another. Quality in itself means many things, but in this context it means the grade of the picture. A notable effect of files Types such as .JPG is their habit of lowering the grade of the image, making the size smaller as this file type was created to make uploading images quicker by compacting the image and removing unneeded data that often exists on a file. Pixelation, size compacting and dithering can lead to detail being lost, limiting the usage of the image. While whether or not a quality is important to other images, we advise for profile images there be a high quality profile image on a page. Profile images are there to show a character is high detail, that means if things such as pixelation or dithering are occurring on the image, it may affect any details on the character too greatly to be used. Important things to note on a profile image is firstly the face, all lines must be clear and heavily defined. Secondly things that make the character stand out from others in the series. One way around the loss of detail is to upload a large sized file, however profile images are coded to be a certain size on the page, this means any image will automatically be compacted to meet a certain width. Unintentional detail loss may occur, particular if the width difference is great, such as uploading a 700px image which would normally have to shrunk to a width of just 250px. It is therefore advisable above all things that the image for a profile be no wider than 350px to avoid such a detail loss. Identification Images These are a standard 120 x 120 px image used for templates designed for speedy identification due to the sheer number of characters in the series, the images itself has not to be in 120 x 120 format as long it's in a square proportion. They are found on pages such as Red Storm, Provoke Family or certain location pages. None of these images are being used for avatars for sites, so that's why a good representation of the character is important, quality of the image may not be an issue. Also, the image should not be anything more than the character's head, unlike the infobox image which it is preferred that a full character image be used. Head position Unlike profile images, Identification images are a lot simpler to handle. There is therefore on top of the previous advise on this page there is only one important thing to note on these images. This is that it is preferred a decent profile, normally 3/4 or frontal, be used over other head positions like side profiles. In the first image, Noyas head is angled so he is facing slightly behind him. In contrast, the second image is facing straight on, with no distractions or objects blocking any part of the face. Naming Images General Advice When uploading, you get a chance to rename it, it is advisable you give it a suitable file name. A picture of Yulian Provoke slashing, for example, may have the name "yulianslash.png". Be careful! If the uploader mentions you have giving it the name of an existing image, don't overwrite - rename. You will be taken back to the uploader if you choose not to attempt another name for the file. Unsuitable names may be renamed by the members of the wiki as a decent name helps classify the categories, find it easy as well link to the image. Long random letters and numbers for names is hard for all editors to work with. Undescriptive names such as untitled, screenshot-xxx shall also be avoided. Yulian25 is not really a good name either, if you are not able to give a proper name to your file maybe you should question yourself if it is necessary to upload it. You are not limited by the length of the name so abbreviations shall be avoided. In all cases the clearer the better. Special Cases Infoboxes When you upload an infobox picture, you must give it a specific name. *If it is the manhwa infobox picture of a character that doesn't have a pre-post timeskip switch on his page, name it "Character Manhwa Infobox.png" *If it is the pre timeskip manhwa infobox picture of a character that has a pre-post timeskip switch on his page, name it "Character Manhwa Pre Timeskip Infobox.png" If you upload the post timeskip manhwa infobox picture, name it "Character Manhwa Post Timeskip Infobox.png" *If you upload the infobox picture of an location, weapon, fighting style and race, name you image "XXX Infobox.png" Portraits When you upload the portrait of a character, name it "Character Portrait.png" In case the character has two portraits, one for his pre and one for his post timeskip appearance, name your images "Character Pre Timekip Portrait.png" if you upload the portrait about his appearance before the timeskip and "Character Post Timekip Portrait.png" if you upload the picture of his appearance after the timeskip. Appearance Images When you upload an image about a character's appearance during a specific arc, etc, please name it "Character Specific Arc Outfit.png". For instance, if you upload an image of Keredos outfit during the Kaltis' Rebellion Arc, name your image "Keredos Kaltis's Rebellion Arc Outfit.png". If the character had wore two or more different outfits during the same arc, name the images "Character Specific Arc First Outfit.png", "Character Specific Arc Second Outfit.png" etc. Other Advice Please do not name your images .PNG because they will be renamed. Also please leave spaces between the words.